


The Commodore's Thoughts

by ShinyHalo115



Series: Desires of the Galaxy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Alliances - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Kalikori, Multi, Reverse Harem, Smut, m/f/m, mfm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: Commodore Faro goes to bed but can't sleep because she's thinking too much.





	The Commodore's Thoughts

    Thank the gods that whole mess is over.  I thought for sure Vader's patience was going to break and he would kill Thrawn.  I thought his force powers was just another Imperial propaganda, meant to make people obey the Emperor's right hand, but I saw Vader with my own eyes navigating through hyperspace.  They even spoke of Anakin Skywalker, who I always assumed was someone who's combat abilities were exaggerated to mythical proportions.  Vader was very unreasonable about what happened at Atallon.  It was awful how everyone on that Interdictor died because of that piece of poodoo Konstantine.  Sometimes Thrawn says "the Warrior has shown us the path," but often it's more like the Warrior threw us down a garbage shoot.

    It must've been a happy experience for Thrawn to see members of his own species again after nine years.  I can't imagine knowing what that's like.  Although Thrawn's happiness would only translate into a small smile.  I have a sneaky suspicion that the Chiss either have a good sense of smell like Rukh, or they have infrared vision.  That would be really embarrassing if Thrawn had infrared vision, because that would mean he could definitely see the blood going to my face whenever he gets close to me.  I wonder if Chiss blush, and if they do, how do they hide that they're attracted to someone?  Even if it was politely not mentioned it would still be embarrassing.  I bet that Ar'alani person would be like "yeah I'm attracted to you, and I don't care if everyone knows it."

    I wonder if Thrawn had a significant other before he was exiled.  And afterwards.  If Thrawn has trouble with politics, then romantic relationships would definitely be a difficulty.  There were speculations that he and Eli were an item, but that could've been a false rumour by someone looking to spread a scandal.  Although having a relationship with a subordinate would be nothing compared to what I have heard about other officers.  Then again, Thrawn does have a habit of bending the rules.  I heard that's how he got exiled in the first place.  I saw an image of Thrawn when he was on that planet he was exiled on.  Not many men can pull off long hair, but Thrawn definitely did.  Eli looked much younger.

    I wonder what happened to Eli.  Thrawn has shown no emotion over his disappearance.  He's either hiding his emotions really well, or Eli is actually on a non-Empire related mission for Thrawn.  I miss Eli.  Thrawn has a deep, sexy voice, and he's very cultured.  Eli has a sexy accent, and he was sweet and easy to talk to.  Kallus had a deep, sexy voice too, but he wasn't very talkative. 

    I wonder what Thrawn considers to be attractive.  When we were on Ryloth it seemed to me like Thrawn was more interested than normal about that rebel Hera.  I thought Thrawn was being unusually polite.  Is that the only type of women Thrawn is interested in? Confident women who are royalty or in a high political position?  If so then I definitely have no hope.  If I had any kind of political influence it wouldn't have taken me so long to become a commodore.  I don't get why else he would be obsessed with that ugly kalikori thing.  I heard Slaven say that it should be burned.  I would've stuck it on a pole outside to scare the birds away.  When Thrawn growled at him it made me go further into the passageway.  I have never seen Thrawn show such emotion before, even though he has heard people say xenophobic things before.  Even when he went back to his composed self, I still didn't want to emerge.

    Is that similar to how Thrawn would have sex?  Be all fire and passion, and then afterwards say "well then," and go back to being his usual composed self.  But still, ever since Eli left Thrawn has changed.  It was the top talk of the fleet how he had killed those saboteurs in the Lothal factory.  Yes, they were responsible for the deaths of many people, but he never did something like that when Eli was around.

    I loved listening to Eli and Thrawn workout.  But now it's just Thrawn.  I stand out of sight in the hallway so he doesn't see me and pretend to look at something on my datapad.  I imagine he's out of breath from fucking.  Gods that was hot, listening to both of them out of breath.  I want to have sex with Eli, and I want Thrawn to watch us, sitting in a chair with a glass of wine and that sexy smug on his face.  Then I would have Eli in my mouth and Thrawn in my vagina.  That would be amazing to hear Thrawn come.  I want to see it too.  I could have one-one sex with him later.  I would love to feel my hands on his butt.  And Eli's butt.  I want a group hug with each of my hands on their butts.  I would have sex with them, one after the other, so I could feel their butts while they are on top of me.  Of course that's not the only position we would do.  We could have sex with music in the background (but not loud enough to be disturbing), and bed sheets made from luxurious fabric.  That would be artistically done.

    Do you know what was not artistically done.... that kalikori.  If there was a radiation leak the only things that would survive are cockroaches, and that kalikori.

    I really need to stop obsessing over Thrawn.  If I am to advance my career I need to get use to the idea of not being under him.  Both literally and professionally.  I heard someone say that admiration is far from understanding.  I think that is true to a certain degree.  When you only want to see the good in someone it can make you blind to the fact that they're doing something wrong.  I need to be careful about that.  When I was a teen one of my classmates was such an idealist that she couldn't see her boyfriend for the possessive jerk that he really was.

    I should be asleep.  One of the droids in the Mess Hall needs to be repaired.  The alluvial dampers need maintenance.  I need to update the ship's inventory to include the new laundry machines....zzzz...zzzz.... 

 


End file.
